


Perdidos

by AkemiMizuki



Series: El mundo de los sueños [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Loki y Thor quedan extraviados en medio de la nada e intentaran sobrevivir a lo desconocido, enfrentándose a sus fuertes sentimientos de amor y odio.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El mundo de los sueños [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118540





	1. Uno

El embaucador perdió contra los patéticos mortales apropósito. El los llamaba patéticos, ya que se dejaban influenciar por sentimientos inútiles como algo tan primitivo y destructivo como era el amor.

_Clint le había confesado que era un sentimiento que hacía cambiar todo para mejor, que era su fuente de poder y proveía la felicidad. Que por esa razón los humanos eran felices, porque tenían a alguien en sus vidas los cuales los querían, esos seres especiales por quién luchar, por quien seguir adelante y pelear con todo su ser._

_Loki se confundió ya que él siempre pensó que era una desventaja, una manera de vencer al enemigo, una debilidad._

_El amor es una mentira que te arranca el corazón y te destroza la vida._

_Una manera de tortura lenta y dolorosa._

_Y es verdad él era experto en destruir personas, jugar con sus sentimientos y por eso juro nunca amar a nadie._

_Loki no sabía amar, nunca ha estado enamorado y era renuente al amor por que en sus entrañas siente un miedo intenso, lo habían herido, rechazado en el pasado y no quería sufrir más. Toda su vida creyó ser amado, para descubrir que solo era una reliquia robada e incluso sus padres lo dejaron a morir en la nieve. Es triste y patético que ya no le importaba nada, ya no tenía por qué luchar más que para recuperar algo de orgullo perdido._

_Ese es el inicio de un villano vulnerable que hacia la mayoría de las cosas para llamar la atención, porque eso es lo que más anhela la atención que nunca tuvo._

_Lo que sabía de amor lo conocía por su madre, ella le enseño magia para orgullecer a un padre que lo veía como el hijo de su enemigo. Además de su hermano que sin quererlo lo había dañado._

_Todos pretendían que fuese como Thor y siempre fue un fracaso en ese sentido, quería complacerlos estaba dispuesto a todo por lograr la aceptación, pero eso nunca sucedió después de todo lo que hizo no consiguió amor, atención de ninguna forma. Nunca sería tan perfecto siempre una desgracia para todos, de seguro se alegrarían de su muerte._

Ahora sabía que no merecía amor, el odio era lo único que tenia. Si no podía hacer que lo respetarán, entonces lograría que le temieran.

Si todos lo veían como un monstruo sería el mejor monstruo que existiera

Porque era bueno siendo malo.

Para que las personas vieran lo que él era capaz, todo ese potencial que nunca pudo usar porque era inútil para ellos, la magia era para débiles después de todo ¡Les enseñaría lo equivocado que estaban!

Allí se encontraba el imponente príncipe de Asgard y Jötunheim. Un ser de inteligencia, magia, oscuridad y misterio, un gigante de hielo que lejos de ser como ellos era perspicaz y travieso.

Con esa alma herida y corrompida por el veneno puro de la maldad siguió adelante.

Cada movimiento era peligro, todo su lenguaje corporal establecía riesgo de alto voltaje, con esa mirada oscura, fría que atravesaba el alma y esa congelaba forma de ser, tan letal e hiriente como cuchillos al corazón.

No por nada los ojos son el espejo del alma

Un alma poseída por el mal

Por el rencor, los celos y la ira

Basta con mirarlos para sentirse hipnotizados con ellos y no solo con sus ojos también con esas palabras que engañaban a las personas, las engatusaban lentamente en un juego hasta convencerlos de cualquier cosa.

Loki era tan astuto que todo aquello de ser capturado y llevado a Asgard había sido un truco, el propósito era simple, engañar a los chitauris que ahora creían que él estaba muerto, así que ahora era cuestión de seguir engañando, estar en la cárcel un tiempo. Luego lo muy probable era que lo liberaran e intentaría matar a Thor de nuevo y trataría de apoderarse de Asgard u otro planeta. Ese era el plan, un ciclo que envolvía a Thor y a él en una lucha sin fin. Era como un baile con los mismos pasos viejos, pero ¿Por qué no cambiar de música? Quizás porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, quizás porque no quería, quizás porque temía que el tronador se hiciera rey se casara con una doncella y se olvidará de él.

Ese siempre fue uno de sus mayores miedos, el odio, el olvido.

Loki caminaba justo al lado de su hermano adoptivo y su verdugo, quien le arruino toda su vida desde su nacimiento siendo el hijo predilecto, perfecto, con su fachada arrogante. ¡Si quería culpar a alguien por su desagracia culparía a Thor!

Pero lo que más le enojaba era esa mirada llena de compasión, decepción, de angustia que había en sus ojos. Loki quería ver odio en ellos, fuego ardiente que quemaba, sin embargo, solo había una profunda tristeza en los ojos celestes del tronador.

El hechicero se preguntaba ¿Por qué?

Él lo había odiado e intentado matar, era de una raza enemiga, pero Thor estaba allí roto, confuso, cansado, dudando y a lo mejor algo enfadado.

Cada vez que le decía que no era su hermano o que lo odiaba él sufría, cada vez que mataba a alguien sufría. Se sentía responsable como hermano mayor adoptivo que era y tenía razón si Thor hubiera actuado diferente nada de eso sucedería, si Odin no lo hubiera engañado y hecho a un lado eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero esas son las consecuencias y las malas decisiones.

Toda acción tiene una reacción

Su hermano adoptivo sufría por él, no deseaba perder el pasado en que se quisieron y a Loki le parecía tan hipócrita fingir ser algo que nunca fue. Todo ese amor era una dolorosa farsa.

Pensar que un día fue feliz con él, un día jugo y fue acogido por los brazos de Thor en un abrazo cálido lleno de ternura, pensar que todas sus sonrisas eran dirigidas solo a él, en ese momento que se sintió amado y protegido se esfumo. El sentimiento se desvanecía con el viento.

_El amor era una mentira dolorosa._

Thor susurro como esas palabras llenas de dolor, de nostalgia - Hermano

Era una expresión tan falsa, Loki parecía sentirse abofeteado por el descaro de llamar de esa manera a un enemigo - Yo no soy tu hermano -le contesto con fastidio.

Loki sabía que lo hería, cada palabra que salía de su boca lastimaba profundamente al tronador, pero eso quería ¡Destruirlo! Lastimarlo de la manera más cruel porque quería convencerse de que lo odiaba, que su pasado no representaba nada. Pero era un terrible mentiroso y se odiaba por no poder odiar lo suficiente como debería detestar a Thor. Aun había ese sentimiento maldito que dolía como el espigo.

Thor aparto la mirada y agrego amargamente- Si eso es lo que quieres entonces será la última vez que te llame así.

El embaucador estaba histérico, impaciente y enojado. El rubio siempre le hacía sentir tanto sentimiento - Es hora de que afrontes la realidad. Soy solo tu enemigo, soy solo un gigante de hielo más que debes destruir.

El tronador aún se aferraba a esos momentos de felicidad, de amistad y fraternidad - No tiene que ser así, acaso ¿No importa el pasado, el tiempo que un día compartimos siendo amigos, compañeros escudo? Eras mi confidente, eras mi mi mano derecha. ¿Recuerdas como solías confiar en mí? ¡Hubo un tiempo que me quisiste!

Y allí estaba el tronador de nuevo tan dulce que quería vomitar ¿Que acaso no entendía que era de diferentes mundos, que su destino era luchar, destruirse entre sí? No había amor en medio de la guerra.

\- Ahora ya nada importa, tu hermano asgardiano nunca existió. Soy lo que soy, un gigante de hielo, tu enemigo. No puedes vivir en una farsa Thor, en una fantasía sin sentido- le comento.

Pero Thor tenía razón había una historia entre ellos imposible de olvidar - Lo que vivimos fue real, al menos para mí no era una farsa, todo lo que sentí por ti fue verdad

Loki había sido lastimado en el pasado también por ser diferente, por no encajar, por odiar a su estirpe porque Thor odiaba a jotun también - Sobre todo la parte que decías lo mucho que odias a los gigantes de hielo, como ibas a matarlos uno por uno, como planeabas desde niño exterminar a esos seres sin corazón, sin sentimientos. Que no sabes que yo soy uno de ellos ¿No deberías detestarme por mi estirpe?

Thor nunca le haría daño, odiar a los gigantes de hielo era como odiar una parte de Loki - Pero eso cambio, yo no te haría daño. ¿Cómo podría lastimarte?

El embaucador hablo con rencor - Ya lo has hecho, en el pasado

\- Pero yo cambie, ahora soy una mejor persona y quisiera enmendar los errores-Se justificó Thor

El hechicero sonrió amargamente mientras estaba lleno de algo de celos y amargura - Solo te hiciste suave y débil. Esa mortal te hizo tan patético, esa insignificante criatura consiguió cambiarte la personalidad en dos días.

Thor insistió - Loki podemos arreglar todo esto, yo aún te considero mi hermano, aún podemos ser como antes. No es demasiado tarde, puedes dejar esos planes venenosos que solo te causan mal y vuelve a mi lado como solíamos ser. Vuelve a casa...

¿Cuál casa? Pesaba el embaucador.

Porque él en la dicha casa era ignorado, rechazado por todos. Loki no caería en esa trampa, porque era obvio que le esperaba la cárcel - Es tarde para remendar algo, te odio Odinson ¡No puedes cambiar eso! No volveré a ser una sombra insignificante de tu grandeza

\- Te engañas a ti mismo, eso es lo que te hace un buen mentiroso. No creo que hayas olvidado nuestro pasado

Loki se burló - Soy un fraude, nunca sabrás si miento o digo la verdad, pero lo cierto es que mientras que te decía "te quiero" conspiraba para arruinar tu coronación. Yo te engañe tan fácil con un sentimentalismo absurdo

\- Lo hiciste porque yo no estaba listo para asumir el reinado, sabias que no estaba preparado, era inmaduro y arrogante. Pero te equivocaste en los métodos, desearía que hubieses confiado en mí.

\- Eres tan ingenuo Odinson. Mentir con esa clase de basura sentimental, deberías saber que no me debes engañar con mis propios trucos. ¿Eso querías encerrarme en una cárcel para pudrirme? Usando mis técnicas, pero no te funciono verdad, soy más inteligente que tú.

\- No pretendía engañarte- Replico el rubio.

Loki aun con las cadenas se abalanzo contra él dándole un puño en la cara y rasguñando como un animal acorralado -No soy como tú, no me dejo llevar por sentimientos inútiles, soy un monstruo de hielo que incluso los gigantes de hielo creen que es así ¿Piensas que puedes dominarme como si fuera tu mascota? ¡Iluso!

Thor lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en el rosto del embaucado, tratando de sostenerlo para que no se lastimara con las cadenas- No eres un monstruo, eres mi hermano. No sé qué te pasa al decir eso, yo no trataba de engañarte, creí que me conocías mejor que eso

El príncipe embaucador estaba cerca de él, lleno de odio, podía sentir el aliento rápido chocar con su cara. Este murmuro enojado- Te mataré Odinson, veras lo que soy capaz. Derramar tu sangre caer es mi deseo, quiero tener el placer de verte morir en mis manos tan íntimamente en la soledad de nuestro pasado.

Tony entró junto a Banner, ya que estaban en la torre de los vengadores,

Stark vio toda la situación era obvio que Thor aún tenía sentimientos por ese ser que había provocado tantos desastres. Se preguntó ¿cómo será amar a un enemigo como lo hacía el tronador? Cuanto sufrimiento, querer a alguien que quiere matarte y te detesta. - Así que el fuerte Point Break es dominado y herido por las palabras. Tu punto débil es muy simple, un cierto embaucador maniático.

Tony tomó a Loki de las cadenas bruscamente, acercándose a este mirándolo a los ojos directamente como si el embaucador quisiera hechizarlo de alguna manera. Decidió entonces ponerle un bozal en su boca para que no usara sus palabras como un arma de doble filo, agarro su cara con demasiada fuerza. Este se removía enfadado al sentir esa cosa en su boca que callaba sus palabras.

\- Esto será suficiente, ya no podrás engañar, si no eres capaz de hablar. Nada de manipular Reindeer Games - le dijo tranquilamente Tony

\- El dispositivo está diseñado para eso, puedes quitarlo Thor cuando llegues a Asgard- aconsejo Banner

Tony jaló a Loki para hablarle al oído, este se tropezó - No te saldrás con la tuya Reindeer Games. Esto te pasa por lanzarme de la ventana cuando te invite a un trago...

Lo tomó de sus cadenas para llevárselo de forma violenta haciendo tropezar a Loki. Iba demasiado rápido y de forma muy cruel

\- Espera Stark, Loki es mi responsabilidad ¡Debes dejar que yo lo custodie! -Dijo Thor

Pero Tony no quería que el tronador lo vigilara, porque sabía que custodiar a Loki para Thor debía ser una tortura, ver su hermano pequeño amordazado y castigado por cometer múltiples crímenes- No creo que eso sea buena idea Poink Break, temo que él pueda manipularte

Si bien el príncipe rubio quería hacerlo sin importar nada - El no intentara nada, su magia y palabras están bloqueadas. Soy físicamente más fuerte así que puedo controlarlo

Tony lo soltó de modo que Loki se golpeó contra el amplio pecho del tronador. Thor lo estabilizo sosteniendo él brazo del travieso de forma suave velando por su seguridad, actitud compasiva que hacía enfadar a Loki, quien los miraba con desdén y odio puro.

Caminaba en medio de New York y los vengadores alrededor de ellos.

Regresaría al lugar el cual un día fue su hogar, ahora no era más que él sitio donde fue rechazado.

Una cárcel miserable.

\- Volveré mis amigos, gracias por su ayuda- Dijo el guerrero.

Thor tenía el tesseract dando una mirada llena de decepción y Loki de mala gana lo tomó del otro extremo.

_El hechicero creía que el príncipe del trueno era un hipócrita, ya que decía que venía por él, para que regresara a casa arriesgándose a nunca volver, teniendo en su armadura el emblema de su casco como símbolo de honrar a un ser querido que murió en batalla, un ser amado, alguien que extrañaría. Cuando en realidad lo único que ambicionaba era recuperar el tesseract y defender Midgard de monstruos como él._

Debía estar feliz cuando lo creyó muerto, todo Asgard. Pero no iba a darles esa satisfacción, se mantendría fuerte, enfrentándose con odio y orgullo

_Al teletransportarse hacia Asgard, algo estaba mal con el tesseract. Loki lo sabía, pero tenía él bozal ¡No podía hablar además de que su magia estaba bloqueada! No pudo hacer mucho más que una barrera protectora pequeña y débil para protegerse de la explosión que los llevó a un punto muerto en medio de la nada, al parecer otra dimensión._

_Era como un bosque enorme en un mundo totalmente desconocido._

Buenas queridos lectores, esta es una vieja historia que había hecho hace algunos años en fanfiction.net llamada "Sueños de amor"  
Esta es una versión 100% slash, dado la otra era mas del género genderbender y se que a muchos no les gusta, así que por eso decidí adaptarlo también para el publico que prefiere el Bl puro.  
Espero lo disfruten, para los que no lo han leido antes 😘


	2. dos

Thor se levantó un poco aturdido, cuando de repente vio caer a Loki desde el cielo y de inmediato fue hacia él para atajarlo, deteniendo entre sus brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Al tenerlo aferrado a su costado notó que el azabache se encontraba frio y demasiado pálido, lo acuno con ternura dado este dormía tranquilamente, se notaba tan pacifico cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados. Thor lo sostuvo mientras encontraba un refugio seguro. El hechicero era muy ligero, parecía un hermoso ángel, nunca imaginaria al verlo en esa forma tan inocente que fuese el mismo ser que mató a millones de personas.

_El rubio veía a Loki de diferente manera que otras personas, ya que ellos tenían una historia, una vida, una niñez que les unía y por esa razón no podía odiar a alguien que quiso tanto, no era capaz de borrar el tiempo, ni el pasado. Seguro los vengadores no entendían del todo ese retorcido sentimiento de amor y odio que había entre ellos._

_El heredero le dolía que su enemigo lo odiará, tantos milenios siendo amigos para que todo terminara destruido, roto. Verlo de esa manera tan frágil y vulnerable le recordaba quien era el joven príncipe en el pasado, antes de que aquel hermano cayera de un abismo para perderse en la oscuridad._

_Había un reflejo en Loki cuando dormía que lo hacía tener esperanza._

_Porque Thor lucharía por la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

Quizás solo el hechicero necesitaba tomar el camino correcto, seguir la luz y dejar de estar en la profunda oscuridad que lo mataba a él y todos a su alrededor.

Él lo salvaría, no lo perdería sin luchar.

Thor tenía una gran preocupación; no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, no había nadie en ese lugar y luego tenía a Loki desmayado en sus brazos, al parecer se hallaba en mal estado incluso iba sangrando un poco, su temperatura era desigual, yacía demasiado pálido.

Debía encontrar un refugio lo antes posible, pero se hallaba tan cansado, ya había caminado por largas horas. La lluvia empezaba a caer en ese mundo tan oscuro y tenebroso.

_Alcanzo a ver esa mirada de Loki cuando hubo aquella explosión, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y uso su poca magia para protegerlos; agotando su energía, por eso se desmayó. El inteligente príncipe travieso era el único que podría saber que pasaba y como salir de allí sin embargo había perdido la conciencia en el peor de los momentos inclusive casi muere por el impacto._

Odinson caminaba por un sendero sin detenerse, tratando de mantener sus emociones, miedos controlados y la mente clara. Tener a su antagonista desmayado no significaba nada bueno, este nunca perdía el conocimiento, era golpeado por toda clase de armas hasta el Hulk y nunca lo vio caer en ese estado solo una vez cuando aquel príncipe de Asgard era un niño se enfermó y su madre lo cuido con ternura. Sabía que Loki era fuerte, podía resistir toda esa situación no obstante aun así verlo tan frágil era algo extraño más en esos momentos donde era un villano consolidado. Quería que despertará, aunque eso significará lidiar con él, con su despreció y sus palabras venenosas.

El hechicero continuaba profundamente dormido, aferrándose a su armadura en busca de calidez y seguridad. De alguna manera reconocía que era Thor aun en su estado de inconsciencia, ya que se recostaba tranquilamente con confianza como si los brazos del rubio fueran el lugar más seguro y cómodo del mundo.

Quizás solo con Thor podía sentirse relajado

Nuestro héroe observo una figura oscura a lo lejos, la cual salió de repente frente a él, era un guerrero chitauri. Por pura defensa retrocedió unos pasos, sabiendo muy bien que se enfrentaba a un enemigo armado.

Este lo volvió a ver directamente y luego su mirada se clavó en Loki. —Oh el enano de hielo, pensé que estaba muerto—murmuro con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —pregunto el tronador.

—Soy uno de los tantos lacayos de Thanos y caí aquí un punto muerto en el espacio. Es fácil adivinar lo que quiero dado que solo hay un hechicero entre nosotros.

Thor estrecho más al embaucador contra su cuerpo, añadiendo —¿Crees que entregaría voluntariamente a Loki?

El sujeto hablo con una voz horripilante —Thanos me recompensaría si le llevo tal ofrenda ¡Nada menos que un traidor! Con un brujo saldría de aquí también ¿Para eso lo quieres tú?

Thor hablo sin pensar—No te atrevas a tocarlo porque te mato

—¿Amenazas? ¿No quieres compartir? Ya veo, lo quieres para ti— sonrió malévolamente la criatura horripilante.

-Eso no te interesa

—Los rumores dicen que el enano era un príncipe tan vulnerable que fue presa fácil para Thanos, el cual lo recluto y fue a la tierra patética a traer una gema sin embargo fracaso, entonces si ambos le entregamos a ese brujo, podremos dividir el dinero de la recompensa ¿Qué te parece mi oferta?

— No dejare que te lo lleves

El chitauri rio de forma retorcida —Oh entiendo, lo quieres para fornicar. Debes tener cuidado, puede que se vea inocente sin embargo él no es más que una perra traicionera. ¿Acaso te ha hechizado con su belleza? Era famoso por seducir a los hombres y luego matarlos sin piedad. Tienes esa mirada, la misma de esos sujetos desdichados antes de morir.

El rubio irritado comento—Él es capaz de matar a las personas sin usar esos trucos.

—De verdad no tienes idea lo que es estar en los bajos mundos, hay gente despiadada allí, para sobrevivir debes usar todas tus armas y tácticas. El enano descubrió la manera de hacerlo con su cuerpo, nadie se podía resistir a su belleza mística y exótica. Entonces engatusaba con su lenguaje corporal, esos pobres caían en sus redes y trampas mortales... Era tan sencillo, podía convencer a cualquiera sin ni siquiera pelear solo algunas palabras y algo de coqueteo, se sabe que eso hizo con el gran maestro. Era una fiera según he escuchado ser besado por él era como un dulce veneno que significa más que muerte lenta y dolorosa. — conto la criatura.

Thor frunció el ceño y gruño, mostrándose enojado. Ese cambio de aptitud llamo la atención del guerrero chitauri, quien sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la mente del otro—¿Celoso? Eres posesivo, nadie toca algo que es tuyo... Eres igual a esos hombres, debo admitir que el enano hizo un buen trabajo contigo, siempre ha sido bueno para dar placer. Es por lo que tienes esa mirada cuando hablo del enano con otros hombres...Te tiene en su telaraña, estas hundido hasta el fondo.

—Te callas o veras lo que soy capaz. Él es un príncipe, debes respetarlo como tal y no insinúes nada, él no hizo ningún trabajo conmigo, sea lo que sea que signifique ¡Lo conozco mejor que tú!

—Una vez que salgamos de aquí y si acaso sobrevive y no quieres dárselo a Thanos igual puedes buscarle un buen consorte, dado puede tener hijos por ser un jotun de alto nivel. Cualquiera te daría una fortuna por tenerlo, no seas tonto- dijo tranquilamente

El tronador grito con rabia —Te dije que te callaras, no lo entregare a nadie.

—Qué carácter, te enojas cada vez que hablo de él, no quieres que te deje por otro hombre. Acaso ¿Estás enamorado del enano? No me sorprendería, actúas como si te perteneciera— se burló.

—Deja de decir tonterías y dime mejor ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

—La solución está frente a ti, un hechicero

El guerrero golpeó a Thor y este soltó a Loki, el cual parecía un muñeco en manos de ese sujeto que lo tenía en su poder tratando de robar la magia fresca que yacía dentro de él, como este era un hechicero robarle de su magia significaba que podría morir.

El príncipe primogénito se levantó lentamente, enojado —Deja a mi hermano ahora o te matare

—Ah ¿Hermano? Tú debes ser Thor, pero creí que no te importa, ya que tú matas los de su raza y lo tiraste a un abismo...Me parece interesante cuanto lo proteges después de todo lo que escuchado

—Eso es mentira, yo nunca lo tiré de un abismo.

El guerrero ignoro a Thor mientras que tocaba el rostro de Loki —Esta algo enfermo, su energía y temperatura son cambiantes, no durará mucho con esa fiebre. Supongo que deberé robarle su energía así saldremos de aquí.

Thor tiro su mjolnir, esté golpeó al guerrero, quien se aturdió, pero se defendió golpeándolo de regreso. El príncipe del trueno le quito a Loki de las garras del monstruo y lo abatió contra el suelo, el rubio se golpeó en el suelo al caer, ya que abrazo al hechicero para protegerlo mientras que rodaba y pegaba contra algo.

Estaba herido, pero al menos el joven jotun se encontraba lejos de ese sujeto. Se levantó sangrando, miró a su tormento que estaba respirando con lentitud, le quito un poco de sangre que manchaba su cara pálida y su pelo disperso acariciándolo lentamente con cariño para luego alzarlo, dejándolo cerca de un árbol mientras terminaba de luchar con ese guerrero malvado.

—Prometí protegerte cuando niño así que no te voy a abandonar, vendré por ti

Thor se fue a pelear en contra de aquel guerrero chitauri gastando toda su energía en el proceso hasta vencerlo, estaba agotado, lleno de sangre. En esa dimensión era más difícil las peleas, el enemigo tenía la ventaja.

—No te permitiré lastimarlo— grito con furia.

—¿Porque te molestas en salvar a alguien que te odia? ¿Luchamos porque el principito significa la única oportunidad de salir o porque quieres follártelo?

El tronador trato de justificarse—No lo entenderías, él es mi hermano

—Mientes para que no se note que eres un asqueroso pervertido que tienes deseos sexuales por quien no debería.

—Él es parte de mi familia...De mi vida y lo amo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, no es algo meramente sexual como insinúas.

—"Sentimiento"

Thor había escuchado esa palabra de los labios de Loki— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El tipo se rio —Es una clave para decir que es tu fin, morirás por que encontré tu punto débil.

El príncipe golpeo con un rayo electrizándolo —El sentimiento a veces te hace vencer, no siempre es debilidad.

Camino hacia Loki que no se había movido ni un centímetro

—Aun tienes un punto débil, sentimientos. Es por eso qué pareces llorar al pelear conmigo, quizás no me odies tanto como pensaba—Replicó el tronador

Thor se arrodillo frente a Loki quitándole el aparato de la boca con cuidado y las cadenas que aún lo rodeaban. El pequeño príncipe cayó en su contra, temblando frenéticamente, buscado el calor humano.

Yacía un poco enojado por las palabras del guerrero, le habían afectado por alguna razón y tal vez lo que más odiaba es que ese maldito tuviese razón... Tenía deseos sexuales y estaba enamorado de alguien imposible.

La noche estaba cayendo y por ende, decido buscar refugio hasta que cerca de allí pudo observar que había una cueva, se dirigió a esta alzando a Loki de nuevo.

Con la misma suave luz que era muy poca continuo, en medio de aquel silencio agobiante y perturbador.

La cueva era pequeña, llena de oscuridad si bien perfecta para resguardarse de la noche, el frío y la lluvia. Thor era un guerrero y ellos sabían todo acerca de sobrevivir así que hizo una fogata para calentarse.

Loki aun temblaba, sus labios eran azules y tenía alguna especie de hipotermia inclusive se estaba convirtiéndose en un gigante de hielo. El rubio se acercó al enfermo para quitarle su armadura, ya que estaba algo mojada y se sintió algo tímido por hacerlo quizá porque siempre fantaseaba con quitarle la ropa...No era el momento de pensar cosas pervertidas y mucho menos con su propio hermano adoptivo, tocarlo era algo prohibido sin embargo no era capaz de dejar de pensar y desear devorar ese cuerpo esbelto.

Thor lo miró con detenimiento mientras trataba de quitarle toda esa pesada ropa, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de Loki sin que este tratara de matarlo, pudo notar que era muy flaco casi en estado de desnutrición, al quitarle el metal se dio cuenta de que en su piel tenía muchas heridas. Tocó con sus dedos las cicatrices de la piel tersa haciendo sus propias hipótesis de cómo se las había hecho, estaba lleno de curiosidad y temía que ese Thanos fuera el culpable.

Lo peor era que tenía cicatrices tan profundas que aun su cuerpo resistente no las había terminado de sanar.

—¿Que ha pasado contigo mi hermano? —Susurro con suavidad el tronador

Lo habían lastimado, esos mundos oscuros y bajos dañaron la mente de Loki.

El príncipe del trueno yacía desesperado, nervioso porque Loki no despertaba y parecía que estaba más mal ha como pasaba el tiempo si bien era mejor que durmiera de esa forma recuperaría energía.

Thor acerco ese delgado cuerpo al suyo, tratando de preservar el calor que le quedaba a Loki el cual era cada vez menos, el hechicero al sentir la presencia de aquel cuerpo musculoso, lo abrazo con más fuerza, con sus manos atraía al hombre como si temiera este se fuera en cualquier instante.

El enano jotun sudaba hielo y tiritaba, su pelo se pegaba a su rostro, su piel estaba un poco azul, pero al tener contacto con el asgardiano se volvía de nuevo blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. Thor se aferró tratando de que este nivelará la temperatura —Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? No sueles enfermar, me estas empezando a preocupar

El embaucador parecía muerto, inmóvil y congelado sin embargo aun en ese estado buscaba un resguardo y la protección desesperadamente. Su rostro hundido en el pecho de Thor, aferrándose a este con sus manos para procurar su propia seguridad. El rubio poco a poco se quedó dormido también acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Loki, cantando una que otra canción de cuna.

Hace mucho tiempo no dormía así, recordaba a ese pequeño que llegaba a él cuando tenía miedo y dormía a su lado, de inmediato cualquier temor desaparecía al estar en sus brazos. Había perdido a esa dulce persona, en esos momentos parecía recobrarlo al menos unos segundos antes del amanecer.

💮💮💮💮💮💮

Gracias por leer ❤


	3. tres

El príncipe al despertar se sintió muy enfermo, no tenía energías y además estaba cerca del rubio, tanto que podía escuchar su corazón latir, su lenta respiración, su aroma tan familiar. Loki sin ni siquiera tener conciencia de eso, yacía acurrucado buscando esa calidez que únicamente su némesis le brindaba.

Pensar que hace milenios que no dormían tan cerca, desde aquella niñez y adolescencia perdida.

El cuerpo de Thor se había vuelto fornido y Loki estaba atrapado en esos fuertes brazos que envolvían su delgado cuerpo, de inmediato trato de zafarse sin embargo por más que lo intentara, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para luchar en su estado de enfermedad si bien no se rindió, siguió intentando liberarse, poniendo sus manos en el costado para alejarlo no obstante esto hizo que Thor lo estrechará más contra él.

El orgulloso príncipe le grito-Suéltame pedazo de animal

Loki siempre usaba sus palabras venenosas igual a una víbora despiadada - ¿Qué dirían esos mortales si nos vieran abrazados de esta manera?

Luchando por largo tiempo para liberarse, se cansó. Todavía estaba débil y no lograba nada, no podía contra esa masa de músculos en esos momentos cuando se encontraba tan fatigado.

Thor sonrió todavía sin abrir los ojos, no sabía porque, pero toda esa situación le resultaba graciosa -¿Frustrado, hermano?

Este lo miró enojado, lleno de irá y humillación -Suéltame Odinson o te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara

-¿Quiero ver que lo intentes? - dijo con burla.

El hechicero enojado vocifero-Acaso juegas conmigo ¿Qué crees que haces zoquete?

El chico murmuro ante el mal humor del otro-Buenos días para ti también, querido hermano

Gruñendo el azabache contesto-No tienen nada de buenos si tú me estas aplastando ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Te lo advierto!

Thor lo ignoro -Amenaza cuando puedas hacerlo. Apropósito ¿Cómo estás? Creí que nunca despertarías, me estaba comenzando a preocupar

-Todo esto es tú culpa y de esos estúpidos mortales por privarme de mi magia, sabes que es parte de mí...Es por eso que no pude hacer nada para impedir que el tesseract se saliera de control- conto el hechicero.

-No fue mi intención que esto pasará -contesto Thor dado que él no sabía tanto de magia como para adivinar o prever lo que sucedería.

Loki gruño semejante a un animal acorralado-Y ¿Porque duermes con el enemigo? Solo tú puedes ser tan tonto, yo podría matarte mientras duermes.

El rubio se burló -Estás enfermo, ni siquiera tienes la facultad de liberarse de mí. Deberías estar agradecido, yo te salve la vida.

-Yo no pedí que me salvaras, soy fuerte y poderoso, incluso si quisiera podría matarte...

-Así como sé que no me matarías, sé que yo no te dejaría morir. Porque eres importante para mí.

Loki exasperado dijo-Deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿Dónde está el tesseract?

-No lo sé. Creo que se perdió en la explosión - admitió el guerrero sin saber mucho.

-Debemos encontrarlo. Esto no debe estar pasando, estamos atrapados en este punto muerto del universo, donde nadie puede intervenir y lo peor con la última persona en el mundo que quisiera estar aquí es contigo- refunfuño con odio.

Thor lo estrelló contra él con salvajismo, con sus brazos lo atrajo más dándole un tipo de abrazó forzado si bien bastante brusco, quería señalar quien era el más fuerte, que aquel caprichoso príncipe no estaba en condiciones de insultar. Pero el hechicero se asustó al ser tratado de esa manera; Thor lo notó de inmediato, se acercó a su oído para calmarlo, ya que este se estaba alterando, haciendo gestos de horror, pánico y respirando con dificultad. El guerrero aflojó su agarré, acariciándolo suavemente con ternura-Sé muy bien que allá afuera hay peores personas que estarían felices de verte vulnerable para someterte, si yo fuera un verdadero enemigo como afirmas ¡No sería tan amable contigo! Sabes muy bien que yo soy el único en tu lista que nunca te lastimaría, ni me aprovecharía de tu estado para herirte. Deberías reconsiderar tus opciones porque soy lo único que tienes y lo único que necesitas.

_El pequeño rebelde por el momento no dijo nada porque sabia que su némesis tenia razón._

Thor sonrió burlándose-Te quedaste callado, lengua de plata.

_Loki logró zafarse lleno de ira por el comentario, a veces el rubio era imprudente, no media sus palabras y el embaucador era demasiado rencoroso. Con decir que el caprichoso comenzó a golpearlo con impaciencia y los dos rodaron mientras peleaban de forma salvaje y sucia por el suelo o básicamente el hechicero era el que daba los golpes que no eran suficiente fuertes por su estado de debilidad y el otro los recibía. Parecía que estaban jugando como unos pequeños niños, revolcándose en el lodo, sus cuerpos chocaban, se escuchaban únicamente los gruñidos._

El príncipe tenía en cuenta que no podía dejar a Loki hiciera esas rabietas porque estaba mal de salud, su piel cada vez era pálida y perdía las pocas energías que le quedaban, así que termino ese juego retorcido el cual no le importaba seguir si el hechicero estuviera bien. Lo levantó con una mano para ponerlo contra la pared de piedra, alzándolo completamente mientras que su cuerpo funcionaba de soporte; lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Basta con este juego! No pelearé contigo en estas condiciones, no quiero lastimarte. No dejaré que te hagas daño, sé que tienes miedo, pero de esta manera no resuelves nada. - dijo siendo sensato.

El embaucador grito -No ves lo que soy en realidad porque te obsesionas en que puedo ser algo bueno, pero no lo soy y tampoco voy a cambiar por ti.

_La persona que solías amar, murió_

_Ya no seré tu sombra. - pensó Loki_

-Quizás eres un psicópata demente como dice Stark, pero me niego a perderte...Me preocupo por ti, no quiero que eches a perder tu vida, por eso intento cuidarte y protegerte.

-No te necesito, nada que venga de ti.

-Puede que yo sea egoísta y no pueda vivir sin ti cuando él mundo necesita que estés en un calabozo por siempre. ¿Acaso eso es tan malo para un héroe como yo, tener sentimientos por un villano que constantemente lo quiere matar y lo odia? Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, toda una vida quizás solo no podemos simplemente separarnos, somos dependientes incluso en este juego de odio. Sufriría si creyera tus palabras Loki, eres un buen mentiroso, pero te conozco; solo eres un niño asustado anhelando atención, aprobación y amor, sin embargo, cuando alguien te ofrece todo el amor del mundo, huyes para no salir lastimado- expreso el tronador.

-Ahórrate la basura sentimental Odinson. Yo no caigo en trucos como ese, mi corazón es de hielo No necesito amor de nadie - replicó el terco.

-¿Y las lágrimas? Lloras siempre que peleamos ¿Qué hay con ellas? Por mucho que dices odiarme, hay una parte de ti que se aferra al pasado, que aún me ama -Le confeso Thor, acariciando la mejilla pálida donde caían las lágrimas cristalinas por aquel rostro, sus ojos estaban brillosos y empañados.

Loki desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar sus emociones y que Thor no las notará

-Sentimiento -Susurro

El rubio miraba al príncipe con ternura y tristeza, su mano rozaba con suavidad la mejilla del embaucador en una sutil caricia, hablando suavemente sabía que significaba esas palabras después de todo. -El sentimiento no es una debilidad, quiere decir que tienes corazón, que aún hay luz en ti.

-Yo soy oscuridad Thor, mi sangre es de herencia maldita. Los sentimientos son inútiles en nuestro caso porque estoy predestinado a la maldad. - dijo como si realmente pensaba que ese presagio era real.

-Estas equivocado, no eres un ser malvado Loki ¡Tú eliges lo que quieres ser! Y los sentimientos son importantes, no puedes fingir que no existen, ignorarlos tan fácilmente como pretendes hacerlo todo el tiempo

El embaucador susurro-Los sentimientos solo causan dolor y muerte. Son destructivos

-Lo sé. Pero es mejor morir defendiendo algo que amas, a morir en vida por no arriesgarse a sentir- le contesto el guerrero.

-Míranos Thor. Estamos atrapados y no sé lo que quieres de mí. No puedo expresar que me arrepiento, que voy a cambiar; solo esta vez no voy a mentirte diciendo tonterías sentimentales, ni que salir de aquí va a ser algo sencillo-admitió cansado.

-Vamos Loki, podemos regresar... Se mi hermano escudo de nuevo sabes que siempre hemos sido fuertes cuando trabajamos juntos.

El hechicero le incomodaba que el príncipe fuese más fuerte y dominante, estaba por flaquear, sabía muy bien que sin Thor era imposible escapar de allí y más en su estado de debilidad, pero tenía su orgullo, su ego le impedía aceptar tal proposición. Le enojaba sentirse vulnerable así que trato de usar sus artimañas para fingir, lo que usualmente hacía para alejar a las personas que le demostraban afecto por que no quería encariñarse y salir herido; había aprendido hace mucho tiempo en los bajos mundos a no bajar la guardia, a protegerse contra todo, a no tener sentimientos.

Si bien estaba su hermano adoptivo, este era una excepción porque lo conocía mejor que nadie y aun así no sabía qué hacer con su perdón, podía soportar la ira del trueno, pero no esa comprensión y ternura. No entendía porque Thor se portaba de esa manera después de todo el mal que le causo ¿Por qué amar a un traidor? ¿Cómo puede perdonar tan fácil?

-¡No! Nunca fuimos un equipo. Tú te llevabas la gloria y yo me quedaba en tu sombra. Puedo salir de aquí por mi cuenta, no te necesito-Grito el azabache con rencor.

El tronador dijo lo evidente-¿Que no te das cuenta tu estado de salud? Ni si quiera puedes levantarte ¿Cómo pretendes salir de aquí sin mí?

-A ti eso no te debería importar - vocifero.

-Pero me importa, me necesitas como yo te necesito

Loki empezó a hacer lo que nunca hacia hablar sin pensar, ya que se encontraba acorralado, no tenía escape más que insultar, defenderse hablando con palabras acidas y venenosas, he hirientes -¡Te equivocas! Yo te odio intensamente Odinson. No te cabe en esa cabeza vacía que tienes que no quiero estar cerca de ti, tu sola presencia me es insoportable, sería feliz con que no existieras en este mundo por qué haces mi vida miserable. No significas nada para mí, ni los recuerdos y el pasado no son más que un vidrio roto en mi alma.

El príncipe heredero pareció herido por las palabras, viéndolo con tristeza y dolor como si su corazón empezara a romperse en mil pedazos -¿Me odias tanto? ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? Un día lo hacías cuando éramos niños, conservo esos recuerdos del pasado como mi mayor tesoro...No digas que eso no es importante

-Eres un iluso ¡Eso ya no importa! Todo el pasado no es más que una mentira, prefiero morir aquí a perder más el tiempo con un idiota sin cerebro como tú.

Al príncipe le afectaron mucho las palabras como golpes que duelen más que cuchillos en su alma. Se quedó paralizado un momento pensando, hundiéndose en el dolor y tristeza profunda, viendo que quizás todo eso era real Loki de verdad lo odiaba

Thor libero al jotun, quien cayó golpeándose contra el suelo. El rubio camino dándole la espalda, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y hablo tan fuerte como el mismo trueno- Sabes cómo usar las palabras para matar, para herirme profundamente y eso ni siquiera te interesa. Si no me quieres más entonces me marcho, no quiero que seas infeliz por mi causa, si me presencia te perturba y te molesta...Este es el adiós, no me volverás a ver nunca más.

El hechicero lo miró marcharse y trato de detenerlo, todo lo que decía era una mentira. Necesitaba a Thor en su vida; sin él no saldría vivo de allí, sin él no tenía una razón para existir, los recuerdos importaban probablemente era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y ahora perdía a la única persona por milenios que lo quiso de verdad, que lo acepto tal y como era, que lo perdono, aunque no lo mereciera.

-Espera, no puedes irte.

\- Estoy cumpliendo tu deseo, me iré sin mirar atrás.

-No te vayas-Dijo el azabache como si sus palabras se resbalarán de sus labios.

Thor murmuro totalmente serio y sin titubear- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya Loki? Dame una razón, solo una y me quedare.

Lógicamente el embaucador trato de darle razones -Yo soy el único que puede abrir portales, sin mí no podrás ver de nuevo a esa novia tuya, a tus estúpidos amigos o todo lo que amas.

-Esa razón no es suficiente para mí, puedo buscar otra manera de salir sin tu ayuda

Thor se iba y Loki hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, moriría en la soledad y tristeza en un lugar como ese, quería a némesis de vuelta. Así que corrió hacia él, pero cayó al suelo de rodillas viéndolo alejarse, respirando con dificultad, tosiendo un poco de sangre. Dijo lo único que haría que el tronador volviese -No me dejes, eres mi hermano y mi amigo tengo celos de ti, pero no dudes que te quiero

Loki era manipulador y siempre supo cómo dominar a Thor.

Pareció funcionar porque el hombre llego hacia él arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando la nuca y con su meñique rozo su mejilla. El rebelde hechicero pareció ser sumiso por primera vez, recostándose al toque, cerrando los ojos para sentir la calidez.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada por un tiempo -Tú eres una razón. Sabes que te quiero, que eres importante para mí... Tú siempre me convences y me engañas ¿porque hoy no lo haces? Solo tienes que decir lo que quiero escuchar, yo caigo en tus trampas y termino haciendo lo que quieres. ¿Acaso crees que no sentiría dolor al no verte nunca más? No tienes idea cuanto sufrí al ver que caías y no poder salvarte, cuando te creí muerto. Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo, aunque seas un villano, sé que siempre regresas a mí.

El hechicero empezó a respirar de forma acelerada, no pudiendo sostenerse más cayó contra Thor. Parecía tener asma porque le costaba exhalar e inhalar

-Thor yo solo...

Este lo sostuvo - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento impotente al verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada por ti

El hechicero simplemente agarro la ropa rasguñando, rasgando para acercarlo más y se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arqueándolo hacia él, tirándolo contra el suelo y acostándose en su costado.

Su voz sonaba diferente muy ronca -No dejes que cambie de forma, no dejes que me enfrié.

Thor se dio cuenta que el príncipe embaucador buscaba calidez para no convertirse en un gigante de hielo y era extraña la actitud que tomaba si hace menos de unos minutos estaba gritándole que no lo necesitaba.

-No es mejor que te trasformes, ya sabes.

El guerrero se estremeció porque Loki estaba desesperado por no enfriarse y se encontraba demasiado cerca tratando de buscar calor de él, alzando su camisa poniendo sus manos helados en él que chocaban con su piel ardiente.

\- ¿Qué haces? Estas muy frio- dijo estremeciéndose ante el contacto, tenía miedo que el hechicero notara su erección.

-No dejes que cambie -Repetía Loki

El principe confuso pregunto- ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me veas así, que nadie lo haga- agrego avergonzado, era muy inseguro y odiaba una parte de sí mismo.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? A mí no me importa, cambia de forma a gigante de hielo, si eso te vas a sentir mejor

El hechicero parecía asustado -No, no odio esa forma

-Eres tú Loki en todas las formas, colores y yo te acepto, sabes que te aprecio en todas porque eres tú en todas ellas. ¡No hay diferencia! - confeso con ese amor desmedido.

\- ¡Cállate! No digas nada más solo acércate y no dejes que cambie a un gigante de hielo...Sé que esto es incómodo, no le puedes decir a nadie porque te mató, pero solo porque eres tú y confió en ti, te lo pido si quieres ayudarme no dejes que me enfrié, has lo que tengas que hacer. No puedo creer que este diciendo esto tan patético, si no recupero mi temperatura va a ser peor, entiendes estuve en contacto con mucha energía que no podía soportar y no puedo nivelar mi temperatura por mi cuenta en estos momentos. - le conto el embaucador.

Thor obedeció tratando de que este no se enfriará acunándolo contra él -Lo que sea por ti, sabes estas muy delgado.

-Solo tú dirías algo así en esta espantosa situación

-Me preocupo por ti o si no nunca haría algo como esto

El príncipe de hielo susurro -Después de todo lo que he hecho, no deberías. Además, sé que nunca estarías tan cerca de un asqueroso gigante de hielo. Apenas cambie de forma me iras a cazar o vas a escupirme de la repulsión

El tronador acaricio lentamente para calmarlo -¡No digas eso! Nunca me darías asco aun en tu forma original eres tú mi pequeño, aquel niño que decía que debía pensar antes de actuar, el que jugaba conmigo por los salones de Asgard y hacia muchas travesuras.

-Te obsesiona un pasado que no existe.

-Pero nosotros tenemos una historia.

El hechicero replico -Historia de cómo tú eras el hijo predilecto y yo ignorado por el mundo. No tengo orgullo de eso

-Yo sí, siempre íbamos a esas aventuras, jugábamos aquellos juegos, éramos invencibles

-Parece como si contaras cuentos de hadas. No se puede vivir de una ilusión... Tú nunca te diste cuenta de mi sufrimiento, vivías en una burbuja.

Thor sonrió -¿Cuento de hadas? No sabía que te gustaban los libros románticos de Midgard

-No eres tan ignorante como pensé

-Yo...Leí algunas cosas, ya sabes.

-Deben ser tus historias preferidas el villano muere y el héroe vive feliz para siempre con la princesa-Dijo con amargura.

-No, mi cuento preferido de Midgard se llama la princesa de hielo

-Eres tan ridículo he leído ese libro en la vida real nadie salva a la princesa se pudriría en un lugar oscuro, desolado sufriendo para siempre y todos se olvidan de su existencia, su guerrero se iría con otra. Pero aun así has cambiado Thor antes creías que mis libros eran armas y los tirabas- reflexiono.

-He aprendido de ti mi hermano y te digo una cosa, yo soy un guerrero, un súper héroe ¿crees que no defendería a la princesa de hielo? ¿que no lucharía por ella hasta el final.?

El hechicero parecía triste-Esa historia es de amor que no existe, a veces los finales no son felices.

-Estaría feliz de tener una historia de amor así, pero la persona que amo nunca me corresponderá de esa manera- suspiro con melancolía.

Loki noto aquel dolor tan grande en el corazón del guerrero -Así que tienes un amor imposible, uno platónico. Alguien va a hacer el trabajo de hacerte sufrir por mí, creí que todas las mujeres te correspondían, aunque sea por interés. - cavilo pensativo, por el atractivo físico del tronador, ninguna mujer se le resistía, por eso era desconcertante saber que existía alguien allí afuera que le lo rechazara.

Thor no dijo nada, él hechicero le golpeo el pecho -Encuentra lo que amas y déjalo que te destruya, que te mate. ¡No te preocupes! No dejaré que nadie más te asesine, ya sabes eres mi némesis ¡Al menos debo ser yo quien te lastime y nadie más! Los villanos saben que eres de mi propiedad, es decir el villano que debe destruirte debo ser yo. Pero no puedo competir con un amor imposible.

El embaucador trato de cambiar de tema al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de llorar, no le satisfacía verlo sufriendo por alguien más sin embargo el tronador se adelantó - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Podremos salir de aquí? Estás enfermo y no sabemos ni siquiera dónde estamos.

El joven príncipe se recostó en el pecho de Thor cómodamente mientras cerraba los ojos y absorbía todo el calor que podía -Me subestimas, yo sé cómo salir de aquí, solo dame unos días para recuperar mi energía y buscamos

\- ¿Buscar qué exactamente?

-Estamos atrapados en la dimensión desconocida por ende debemos encontrar el tesseract que está escondido en los diferentes mundos paralelos que se encuentran aquí.

Pregunto mirando esos lindos ojos verdes- ¿Crees que podremos salir?

-No lo sé, creo que hay una posibilidad si me recupero para mañana quizás podamos empezar a buscar.

-¿Y si no salimos con vida hay algo que quieras decir? O ¿Confesar?

-No voy a morir, no te liberaras tan fácil de mi-Agrego el embaucador

El tronador trato de hablar-Loki quería decirte que...

Respiro profundo buscando el coraje para hablar -Si no salimos de aquí, yo quería contarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que no me deja tranquilo...Aquel verano no sé si recuerdas cuando te estábamos buscando en Midgard, Stark y yo. Y pasamos a uno de esos bares, te vimos allí bailando sensualmente. Yo... No sé cómo decirlo. Lo siento, pero fue la única vez que no te vi como hermano, lo juró sé que no debí sentir eso ¡Está prohibido! Sin embargo, te desee, me atraes de esa forma intensa y no pudo evitar detener estas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, no podía dejar de mirarte perdido en esas curvas y tu belleza, pensé cosas indebidas, me deslumbre contigo y me deje hechizar por ti. No es fácil decirlo, pero seré sincero te desee en mi cama acariciándote, besarte con lujuria y pasión. Esas imágenes son frescas en mi mente, trate de no pensar en ti de esa forma, lo intente.

Suspiro con culpa- Bailabas con esos movimientos sensuales y fuiste tras Stark, ignorando mi existencia deliberadamente, bailando con él con esa música estabas cerca, demasiado tratando de seducirlo y no sé cómo explicarlo sentí que explotaba ¡No quería que estuvieras de esa manera con ningún otro hombre! Fui egoísta pero no podía controlarme cuando estabas a punto de besarlo te tomé del brazo con fuerza, te saqué de allí como un novio celoso y posesivo. Protestaste, tu fingías y yo también, no pude controlarme a mí mismo al tenerte cerca y tomé tu cuerpo entre mis manos sintiendo ese fuego ardiente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía detenerme, te encerré en esa pared contra mí y tú solo me mirabas dudando sobre porque hacia eso. Que te iba decir más que estaba loco por ti, que no podía resistirme a tu piel tan suave y tu aroma embriagador o tus ojos verdes llenos de travesura. No pude evitar robarte un beso que parecía que miles de truenos corrían por mi cuerpo y era como un veneno adictivo, morder tus labios carnosos, nunca había saboreado tanto un beso, tenías ese sabor tan único y exquisito. Te besaba o más bien devoraba de esa manera desordenada, desesperada y necesitada como si mi vida dependiera de ese momento, como si ya nada importará más que nosotros dos.

Los recuerdos surgían de la mente -Tu aceptaste mi beso y lo profundizaste tan bruscamente, tan salvaje. Era como una lucha de poder entre los dos siempre ha sido así, ver quién es el más fuerte, luchabas para dejarme sin respiración para matarme de placer. Te arqueaste fraternizando conmigo como seguramente hacías con otros enemigos antes de enloquecerlos y perderlos en ti, pero yo no era cualquier enemigo, yo era Thor y tú eras Loki; es por eso que te detuviste confundido también vi en tus ojos esa lujuria y fuego que me quemaba a mí también, nos atraíamos de una manera peligrosa y letal. Mis manos se movían por tus caderas, quería todo de ti, nunca es suficiente, quería poseerte por completo, pero no solo carnalmente si no también tu alma, tu voluntad, quería que me quisieras como yo, pero bien sabía que no era correcto, que nunca iba a suceder.

El tronador veía la imposibilidad - Por eso tu como ser que no se deja llevar por esos instintos primitivos, te alejaste de mi dándose cuenta que era un error porque sabias que yo era la única persona con la cual no podías tener una aventura... Tratando de respirar por que tus besos me dejaban sin aliento murmure que amaba a alguien más, que eso era un error sin embargo mentía porque tenía miedo, eras tú alguien tan importante para mí, no podía hacerte esto aunque lo deseara, aunque mi cuerpo y yo mismo lo quería. ¡Me golpeaste! Creíste que te veía como un simple amante, pero tú eres más que una pasión, yo jamás te lastimaría solo por un deseo egoísta, no te haría daño si bien siempre término haciéndolo. Estoy confundió Loki, tengo estos sentimientos que he guardado después de ese beso, aún tengo el sabor de tus labios, el aroma en mi piel... Lo siento. No sé qué pasó conmigo creí que amaba a Jane, pero con ella no siento lo mismo, algo que es más fuerte que yo, pero eres tan inalcanzable, tan imposible. Quería confesarte esto hermano aquella vez lo siento si te herí al rechazarte o sobrepasarme contigo. No puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti, algo que carcome mi alma y me hiere porque se no sientes lo mismo.

Thor llevaba horas contando esa historia, siendo sincero totalmente hasta que se dio cuenta que Loki no había interrumpido con golpes, arañazos e insultos. Ni siquiera se había movido

\- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Acaso me odias más y quieres terminar de romperme el corazón o matarme.

Pero Loki no habló porque estaba profundamente dormido, no había escuchado ni una palabra de toda esa larga historia.

_El tronador frustrado añadió- No sabes lo mucho que me costó confesarte algo así, no es nada fácil para mí y tú solo te duermes cuando te digo algo tan personal que pasó con eso de no dormir con el enemigo, eres un fracaso como villano. Debo estar loco ¿Cómo puedo confesar algo así?_

_Es mejor que no sepas lo que siento y callarme todo ese sentir que me tortura, pero quería que lo supieras por si nunca salimos de aquí, pero ¿para qué? ¿Un rechazo? o ¿un insulto? Es mejor de esta forma, me odias después de todo... Al menos si te dijera todo esto tendrías un buen motivo para hacerlo. ¿Qué será de mi vida? Estaré con Jane fingiendo que eres tú, pensando en ti a cada instante, besaré a otras imaginando que eres tú a quien beso, toda una obsesión, te veo en mis sueños también. Terminaré de esa patética forma, sufriendo sabiendo que nunca estarás conmigo ¡Y lo peor es que te auto proclamas mi eterno enemigo! Si andas coqueteándole a mis amigos no sé si pueda resistirlo, no soy alguien que controla sus instintos-_

Thor cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la forma dormida del príncipe y a buena hora sintió excitación aunque eso paso cuando el hechicero le estaba tocando.

Puso sus manos debajo de sus pantalones para tocándose cerca de su amado-Duele que yo te quiera tanto y tú me odies con todo tu ser.

Se sintió culpable y sucio de masturbarse en ese momento y por la persona que no debería, pero su miembro palpitaba cuando estaba cerca de su objeto de adoración y su deseo crecía.


	4. cuatro

El hechicero abrió los ojos en la oscuridad espeluznante, sintiendo esa soledad tan tétrica que se colaba en las entrañas, porque no había nadie en ese planeta desolado únicamente el sonido del vacío infernal.

Busco a su musculoso dolor de cabeza sin embargo este no estaba. Todo parecía tan triste sin su presencia energética y ruidosa.

Pensó lo más lógico, que el rubio le había abandonado. Este dijo que se iría y eso hizo, lo dejo allí a morir sin importar nada.

Le dolía mucho porque había confiado en él, sabía que no debía hacer eso con nadie, bajar la guardia sin bien Thor era su hermano después de todo, era la persona que más conocía no obstante el príncipe de brillantes cabellos no tenía por qué salvarlo.

A lo mejor deseaba que una persona se preocupará por él, al menos una en el mundo, pero no había nadie; estaba solo siempre había sido de ese modo. ¡Lo superaría!

Se negaba a morir en ese lugar desamparado, sucio, en él aislamiento estremecedor y por primera vez en su vida se vio indefenso; sintió el golpe terrible de la realidad, nadie lo extrañaría porque a nadie le importaba, todos querían verlo muerto en la tortura y dolor profundo.

Por vez primera comprendió que su enojo, envidia y maldad lo habían hundido en la oscuridad; estaba ciego en no ver qué había perdido todo, no había nadie que lo salvaría y ahora estaba por morir traicionado por la persona más importante para él.

Confió en su enemigo por un pasado falso y esperanzas vacías

Yacía perdido, herido por Thor como si lo hubiera golpeado y dejado tirado a morir, lo esperaba de otros, pero no del tronador, nunca de él. Este se había ido sabiendo que Loki no tenía oportunidad de defenderse, ni de sobrevivir. ¿Acaso quería que su hermano menor muriera? Quizás de esa manera seria feliz, nadie más lo molestaría o trataría de matarlo con tanto esmero.

Thor lo mató al irse, dejándole una herida sangrante y dolorosa en su alma.

Se sentó en un rincón oscuro mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Hace cuanto no lloraba con tal desesperación y agonía.

Lagrimas perdidas sabor a sangre y sufrimiento

Su corazón se desangraba en ese momento, con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus brazos en una posición fetal.

Lloró

El tiempo pasaba y él no se movía, escucho una voz que retumbaba en ese silencio estremecedor - ¿Qué pasa Loki?

El hechicero sintió su corazón latir más fuerte posiblemente era solo su imaginación, pero no era así, alzo su mirada lentamente para ver al mismísimo Thor mirando fijamente, parecía preocupado y angustiado.

Como era de esperarse un villano fuerte nunca lloraba de esa manera como si todo estuviese perdido, así que el príncipe tenía esa reacción para ver por vez primera como la mascará de mentiras de un embaucador se caía frente a él.

Thor tiro algo pesado al suelo -Traje algo de comer, no es mucho, pero debes recuperar tu energía ¡Es necesario alimentarte más!

El príncipe de las mentiras no contesto se quedó mirando el suelo -Yo creí.

El guerrero se sentó junto a él, se dio cuenta al ver esos ojos el dolor y cansancio de Loki -Pensaste que te había abandonado

-Eres mi enemigo, no tienes por qué salvarme. Lo más lógico es que me dejes morir aquí, tu dijiste que me dejarías y que no te importaba que muriera en esté patético lugar - expreso rencoroso el azabache

El rubio puso su brazo en sus hombros y lo jaló para un abrazo forzado -Debes saber que nunca te abandonaría, recuerdas ese día cuando éramos niños, yo dije que te protegería. No importa nada más, yo haría cualquier cosa por salvarte porque eres alguien importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte.

-Eres un idiota deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he causado, sin embargo, eres bueno conmigo. No pediré que te quedes, ni que me salves, pero tampoco te pediré que te vayas. ¡Haz lo que quieras! - dijo el orgulloso ser.

El tronador tenía la idea el hechicero le necesitaba -Debes comer

Loki no pudo comer nada porque vómito todo lo que tenía en su estómago, Thor le sostuvo el cabello y le ayudo a sostenerse

-Hermano-Susurro con preocupación

-No sientas lastima por mí. El dolor siempre me ha hecho más fuerte, puedo soportar esto, no es nada- dijo siempre fingiendo estar bien, aunque todo se desmoronaba.

El hombre de ojos color cielo susurro-No quiero que sufras, no me gusta verte así

El hechicero se levantó dándose cuenta de que estaba azul, trato de hundirse a las sombras de nuevo para ocultar su piel en la oscuridad.

Le daba vergüenza

Pero Thor lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que hiciera algún movimiento - ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Te escondes de mí?

El mentiroso añadió-No me toques.

-¿Aun crees que voy a dañarte porque eres un gigante de hielo? - pregunto el rubio.

El hechicero se removió incomodo -¡No! Suéltame Thor

-Debes saber que cuando estabas dormido junto a mi cambiaste de forma

-¿No te di asco? ¿Acaso no deseaste matarme al ver la raza que odias frente a ti? - escupió herido.

Thor dio un paso, Loki retrocedió hasta pegar en la pared de piedra como tratando de huir. El rubio puso las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del hechicero -Eres tú en todas las formas y te quiero en todas ellas ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Porque no amo una apariencia física o el exterior, si no tu esencia, el alma.

Luego se burló- Además mi color preferido es el azul

Pero el jotun cerró los ojos con fuerza-Deja de burlarte de mí, si vas a hacerme daño ¡Hazlo ya!

Thor le acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, en cada toque su color pálido regresaba a su piel. Loki lo miro directo a sus ojos paralizado por el roce que generaba calor. -Creía que me quemaría al tocarte, pero no fue así, tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como siempre.

-Soy un deforme monstruo entre monstruos incluso ellos tienen vergüenza de mi- dijo odiándose a sí mismo o a su raza.

-Está bien ser diferente, no tienes que ser igual que todos Loki, eso es lo que te hace especial y único.

El hechicero desvió la mirada- Los demás no son como tú Thor, soy un bicho raro para ellos.

-No, eres un príncipe Loki - dijo pensando su hermano era tan elegante y fino.

-¿Aunque este pudriéndome en la cárcel?

-Debes pagar por lo que hiciste- respondió el guerrero.

El hombre como una serpiente grito-Eres un hipócrita, vamos a busca el tesseract para que puedas hacerme pagar por mis crímenes

-Loki no modifiques mis palabras, hiciste cosas malas ¡Debes pagar por ellas!

-Y tú me harás pagar Thor ¿Cómo?

El rubio suspiro -Tendrás un juicio Loki, yo estaré allí, no permitiré que sean crueles contigo. Serás tratado como miembro de la realeza y te visitare, aunque sea para que me insultes. Incluso puedo lograr que te liberen si te portas bien

-Lo que quieres es que te obedezca ¿Eso es lo que deseas de mí? ¡Sumisión! ¿No es lo mismo que estar encerrado que atado contigo? Solo cambias las cadenas e igual me quitas mí libertad

El tronador se cansó y empezó alzar la voz-Yo no discuto contigo Loki. Harás lo que yo diga, primero nos vamos a ir a buscar el tesseract hasta que hayas recuperado toda la energía e iras conmigo a Asgard y no te escaparas porque sabes que te encontraré.

-Si es una amenaza, no te tengo miedo

Thor lo chocó con la pared tomando su nuca y la mejilla con su mano-Soy tu hermano mayor recuerdas, en orden de jerarquía tú debes obedecerme y lo harás

-Ni siquiera eres mi hermano... En orden de jerarquía soy tu enemigo. Hazlo entonces ¡Usa tu fuerza! Es tu oportunidad desquítate, véngate de mí. Mátame, golpéame; si eso es lo que quieres. Aprovecha que no puedo defenderme y has constar que sigues siendo el mismo animal salvaje de siempre - dijo mordazmente quizá lo estaba probando.

Thor solo la atrajo contra él en un abrazó dejando a Loki sin respiración - Eres un idiota.

-Suéltame- dijo intentando escapar de esos enormes brazos musculosos que lo apretujaban fuertemente.

-Cállate, no pensemos más en el futuro. Si no como escapar de aquí

\- ¿Quieres regresar Thor?

El otro asistió.

-Entonces deja de tratarme como a una doncella en peligro, deberías saber mejor que nadie que soy una serpiente venenosa; no soy más ese niño travieso que necesita de tu protección. Ya estoy bien hasta puedo caminar, mi magia fluye con regularidad. ¡Puedes dejarme en paz!

-Eres mi responsabilidad

El hechicero sintió un dolor -¿Solo soy eso Thor? ¿Solo una responsabilidad? Has fracasado. No eres exactamente un modelo al que deba seguir.

-Tienes razón, te he fallado. Quizás eres así por mi causa y lo lamento, pero aún me preocupo por ti. No quiero que la venganza te destruya.

-Deja de hablar, no podemos perder el tiempo o este lugar nos absorberá.

Loki sintió como su magia sanaba todo su cuerpo en su totalidad, sonrió y tiró a Thor a una pared -Esto está mucho mejor, mi magia ha vuelto. Ahora abriremos el portal

Thor se levantó un poco mareado - ¿Qué?

Dame tu mano y rubio se la dio sin pensarlo, el brujo saco su cuchillo, se cortó para luego cortarse él, unieron sus manos para que se mezclara la sangre de los dos y se uniera mientras caía. El hechicero hacia un extraño hechizo hasta que se abrieron dos portales mágicos

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Escucha muy bien; nosotros fuimos enviados aquí y para salir debemos buscar el tesseract. El problema es que al estar en contacto con nosotros el tesseract fue enviado a un mundo alternativo, el de nuestros sueños, deseos, entre otras cosas. - dijo explicando cuidadosamente para que el rubio entendiera.

\- ¿Sueños? -pregunto dudando.

-Nuestros sueños, miedos y deseos más profundos, son universos alternativos o mundos paralelos ¡Como quieras llamarlo! La dimensión donde los sueños y pesadillas se hacen realidad...Debemos ir allí y recuperar el tesseract el cual debe está escondido en algún objeto de valor, es decir algo que posea un valor sentimental, la magia encubierta.

-¿Debemos ir a un mundo que no es la realidad y fingir que somos parte de eso? No lo sé Loki, no me gusta mucho esa idea- dijo el príncipe lleno de vacilaciones.

-Es la única forma o no saldremos de aquí. No olvides que es un mundo creado por ti, por tus deseos, no es real; más bien es como estar dentro de una fantasía. - indico tranquilamente.

Thor pregunto -Buscamos el tesseract y ¿Cómo salimos?

-Cuando encuentres el tesseract podrás volver, únicamente debemos encontrar las dos partes perdidas y unirlas.

-¿No me vas a engañar y dejar aquí Loki? - dijo con desconfianza, buscando el engaño del travieso.

-No puedo salir de aquí sin ti, porque es imposible que pueda entrar a mi sueño solo tú puedes.

-Así que entro a tu mundo y tú al mío...Eso significa que entraras a mi universo de fantasía, se proyectaran los sueños profundos ¿Sabrás sobre mis deseos más íntimos? - dijo pensativo.

-Así es- agrego como si le explicara a un niño de primaria.

Thor se preocupó, ya que tenía muchas fantasías sexuales y tenía miedo de que ese mundo mostrara esos deseos primitivos los cuales iba a terminar ver al hechicero en ese mundo alternativo -No puedo dejar que vayas

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí, que tan terrible puede ser tu mundo? Me imagino como serán tus sueños, tú con Jane en una casa, viviendo una aburrida vida como mortales-añadió el hechicero sin entender porque tanto alboroto o nervios, la paranoia del rubio.

El tronador empezó a estresarse y ponerse bastante nervioso-Creo que voy a darte razones para que me odies y quieras destruirme.

El hechicero con calma siguió sin comprender -No me asusta lo que pudo ver, no podemos morir dentro de los sueños

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa-indico lleno de miedo de que el chico descubriera su máximo secreto sucio.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que veras? - pregunto curioso.

Si Loki supiera.

-Dado a que tú me odias y quieres matarme

-No te preocupes tanto solo concéntrate en buscar, no te distraigas en lo que pueda hacerte- sonrió malévolamente.

-Loki me estas asustando ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Si voy a ser parte de tu sueño diabólico y tú me desprecias. Además, que vas a ver mis secretos más profundos, yo fantaseo contigo todo el tiempo. No quiero que veas esos deseos impuros y todo lo que siento - susurro con una voz demasiado baja.

El miedo al rechazo.

Miedo a que se burle de su persona.

Miedo a que crea que su sentir es algo depravado.

El hechicero no escucho casi nada más porque Thor balbuceaba, sintiendo vergüenza - ¿Qué significa que fantaseas conmigo? ¿Cómo nosotros siendo hermanos de nuevo? Porque solo en tus sueños pasaría eso.

-Loki si salimos de allí, lo siento mucho. Sé que está mal desear algo que nunca tendré y es imposible. No me odies, sea lo que veas prométeme que no tendrás asco de mi- dijo con angustia, al fin el hombre iba a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos enfermos.

El amor platónico e imposible siempre duele.

Ahora la vergüenza más grande que Loki vea la verdad que ha tratado de guardar y encerrar en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo lidiar contigo, busca en mi habitación en ese sitio hay un cofre secreto allí están mis tesoros- dijo para guiarlo

-Mi objeto valioso está cerca de mi corazón, supongo que lograras engañarme para conseguirlo- se rio nervioso.

El hechicero movió su ceja-Así será, te engañare como siempre.

El tronador murmuro con tristeza-Al menos finge quererme Loki

El hechicero sonrió chocando su puño en la armadura del otro-Usa la psicología inversa conmigo, no muestres mucho interés y veras que me tendrás.

-Si eso fuera tan sencillo

Se dieron la última mirada enfrente de los portales como si se conectaran con fuego.

-Loki antes de irte quiero decirte algo importante para que no lo descubras de otra manera. - dijo el rubio tomando valor para confesarle su amor.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto indiferente.

Al fin Thor lo dijo casi gritando y de golpe -Yo...Yo Te amo ¡Te amo tanto!

Porque lo amaba más allá de la razón o el entendimiento.

Se sentía mal por sentir eso por su hermano.

El hechicero no pareció nada sorprendido, si este insistía en el amor fraternal. La farsa de la familia feliz -Lo sé, capitán obvio

El tronador se llenó de frustración -No lo entiendes, no de esa forma.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Intensamente

Como amantes

Como algo más, como todo.

-Thor deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías sin sentido- dijo el hechicero ignorando el sentimiento tan grande.

-Es que no me escuchas, yo en verdad siento amor por ti. Es que tú lo veras en el sueño y tengo que decirte antes yo estoy enamoram...

Enamorado de ti.

Tan loco por ti.

Mi amado.

Loki lo interrumpió sin tener la menor idea de aquel sentir tan fuerte de su hermano adoptivo -Ha Thor no te preocupes tanto. Te digo un secreto, nunca quise matarte realmente y no es mi deseo que dejes de existir, tú le das sentido a mi vida.

-Creo que el mío va a ser una pesadilla para ti, probablemente me dejes de hablar para siempre y no desees volver a verme y seguramente me tengas repulsión o esta vez sí terminas matándome - dijo con angustia.

-¿Que puede ser tan malo Thor? ¿Por qué temes que vea tu sueño? ¿Me ocultas algo? - pregunto con ese aire curioso tan adorable.

El rubio preocupado y algo triste murmuro-Es porque son mis fantasías secretas, no creo que te agraden quizás hasta puedes quedar traumatizado.

\- Por ¿Empalagosas? No me extraña dado que eres un tonto sentimental, pero preocúpate más por ti que por mí. ¡La pesadilla es lo que te espera! -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara que sonrojaba al rubio.

-Loki todo lo que verás allí quiero que sepas que...Lo lamento, no debería sentir eso tan degenerado, pero solo pasó ¡Trate de ignorarlo si bien es más grande que yo y me domina! Mi amor por ti es un pecado que me lleva al infierno del dolor, este deseo no se apaga por más que insista- dijo con tanto sufrimiento de ser rechazado, de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo; aquel sentimiento tan puro e intenso nunca moriría por más intentos de asesinato.

-Thor deja de balbucear, no te entiendo nada. Te disculpas por lo que yo vea, eso es interesante dado que lo que tú verás será peor. Enfócate en buscar el tesseract escondido en un objeto, yo buscaré la otra parte. Cuando tenemos las dos, regresaremos a la realidad y todo volverá a ser lo mismo- dijo Loki sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba.

-Dudo que vuelva a ser lo mismo, probablemente tu odio por mi será mayor- agrego preocupado

Se aventuraron a entrar a los diferentes agujeros negros que los succionaban a un nuevo mundo.

-Cuídate - dijo mirando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes antes de desaparecer.

El otro susurro-Tú también


End file.
